


Western Night and Clouded Love.

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cowboy!Derek, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, female!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes,” Derek said. Vague, but it seemed to shut her up. Her eyes were wide and her cupid bow lips were slightly parted.</p>
<p>“He’s only a couple years older than you,” Melissa waggled her brow at Stiles. Stiles continued to stare at Derek. He shifted uncomfortably and took the whiskey bottle in his hand and poured another shot.</p>
<p>He’s not doing this sober. Leroy knew the way to the old barn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Western Night and Clouded Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Cowboys and Aliens. The one with Daniel and Harrison. Yeah, and I just, ugh, I just wanted a Derek cowboy and a somewhat rebel shy talkative Stiles. I am also working on like . . . Hundreds of other projects.
> 
> I was just being hit with ideas left and right. And my face hurts from it. I'll just get those out of my system. I hope you enjoyed my version of cowboy Derek and Stiles(Cowgirl?).

It’s been three whole days since Derek’s seen civilization. Derek doesn’t care for people, but he cares for alcohol and food. Unfortunately, people are the only way to get to it. Derek’s running low on water anyway, and the next town was just a mile out. Might as well.

 

“We’ll stop here alright, Leroy,” Derek patted his horses’ neck. Leroy was his old faithful, and considering that Leroy is female; Derek would laugh to himself. She’s the longest relationship he’s had with the opposite sex. Considering that she wasn’t human—well, neither was Derek. All technicalities aside, she was his best girl.

 

Leroy was a quarter horse, black dipped legs and snout, her body a beautiful golden coat for the rest of her body. She was wild and that’s what Derek loved about her. She wasn’t in a group of any sort; she was running ramped and becoming real friendly with his Stallions on his ranch. When Derek met her when she placed and locked herself in a pin; He saved her from her fright and she became overly fond of him after that.

 

Leroy tossed her head back, shaking almost. Derek sighed and brushed his fingers through her mane and sighed. Leroy hated people, she had a large distrust for them; Just like Derek. He found it scary how much he was starting to love his horses more than _like_ the company of actual people. They made their way into the town, quiet and peaceful.

 

“You the Hale boy, aren’t Ya?” A gruff voice asked.

 

Derek turned as he pulled on Leroy’s reins. She stopped and she trotted in place; Derek tipped his plack hat and searched the man over. He wore a sheriff badge; he must be working on years at this, considering the grey and white stubble along his cheeks and chin.

 

“I take it my family stole from you,” Derek said.

 

Derek’s family didn’t have the nicest relationship with the law, it was decent enough that Derek was left out of it till he was 18. But by then, Derek was a suspect for the murder of his own family, and a suspect for a the disappearance of a women Kate Argent.

 

“No,” The Sheriff smiled, “I thought you’d remember me Boy,” the Sheriff pulled the reins on his horse and stood it by Leroy. Leroy protested, she tossed her head around and dug her hove on the ground.

 

Derek stroked his hand on her neck and hushed her. The Sheriff raised a brow.

 

“She don’ like company?”

 

Derek shook his head once he finally got her to settle. The Sheriff nodded toward the entrance of the town. They trotted in and the Sheriff seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Derek took the time to think about the man. He did seem vaguely familiar.

 

He might have been the one to show up after—after the murder of his family.

 

“Sheriff Stilinski,” Derek said quietly.

 

“Ah, so you remember me,” The Sheriff laughed, “Call me John,” The S- John tipped his hat and Derek went to do the same.

 

“Oh my lord! John Q. Stilinski!” A women’s voice she sounded _pissed_ , Derek looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a dark curly haired women holding her dress up as she strode down the wooden steps.  They stopped the horses and John mumbled something under her breath. Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“John, I’ve told you time and time ag-” She stopped and her eyes widened. She stared at Derek, and Derek stared right back at her. “A Hale,” She whispered.

 

“Yeah, he just came in, I was going to lead him to the-”

 

“Oh no John, you know how your Daughter feels about you drinking,” She tore her focus from Derek. John shook his head and sighed. This must have been a problem before, Derek assumes.

 

“I won’t be drinking,” John stated.

 

“Oh? What will you be doing?” she crossed her arms. John was quiet or a moment, a long moment.

 

“Telling me where Peter ran off too,” Derek says. He wasn’t really thinking about it when he said it. He just really wanted to get out of the heat and have booze within his grip.

 

“Peter?” the woman raised an eyebrow.  “He’s there in the Sheriff’s ward,”

 

“Melissa, Tell Stiles I’ve returned and to stay out of trouble,” John heels his horse and heads off.

 

“Nice meeting you, Ma’am,” Derek tips his hat and heads off in the same direction. Derek approached the Sheriff’s ward and hopped off his horse. He took Leroy’s snout in his hands and put his head to hers and sighs. “I’ll just be a minute,” he whispers. Leroy nudges her nose at him, almost encouragingly. Derek chuckles to himself then heads inside.

 

When Derek walks into the ward he isn’t expect to actually see his Uncle sitting in a cell. But clear as the grey hairs Peter is giving Derek, there his is singing some absurd song about the Navajo werewolf legends, Derek was ashamed that was his family. His _only_ family.

 

“His been singing that for the last three days,” John grunted as she sat down behind an old short desk. “I take it you’ve been looking for him longer than that?”

 

Derek huffed and took his eyes off his Uncle and glanced over at John. Derek’s been looking, just not actively looking. Peter can take care of himself. Well, he used to be able too.

 

“No, Peter is 40, he can take care of himself,” Derek said.

 

John raised an eyebrow and gave a crooked smile. “He’s a much a handful as he used to be.” John laughs.

 

There was a sudden ruckus outside, drawing John and Derek’s attention to the door, when a thin girl came barreling in with flailing limbs.

 

“Dad! Dad!” She shouts.

 

“I can hear you Doll, no need to yell,” John says.

 

“No! Wait- Dad! I was—well I wasn’t per say, as much as Sco—Well Dad the point is that I—well I might have—,”

 

“Stiles!” A very angry male shouted.

 

“Uh, see you later Dad!” she runs off out a back door, “Bye Creepy Peter!” She yells as the door shut. Derek tried to tear his gaze from the way she left. Her hair was shuffled with a slight curl; she honestly looked disheveled and distraught. Derek took a moment to stop caring, it wasn’t his problem anyway.

 

“That was my daughter,” John sighed, “She’s problem gotten into some trouble with her friend Scott,” John hunched over his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The Whittemore’s aren’t as kind since they adopted that Jackson boy,”

 

Derek knew Jackson, he hated him, but he knew the boy. Derek nodded in sympathy for the man. Derek sighed and excused himself from the ward. He might as well spend some time here. His old home should be about a mile out from the town. Derek untied Leroy and tugged her over to the Saloon. Time for that drink.

 

Derek caught a thought about John’s daughter. Stiles as her name; how strange, what kind of name was _Stiles?_ Leroy nudged Derek’s shoulder as he tied her.

 

“I’ll get a drink then we’ll head home,” Derek petted her nose and drifted into the Saloon. The noise drifted in a murmur and Derek kept his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hat. He took a seat by the booth and slumped on his elbows.

 

“Hale, what would you like?” Derek glanced up and meet eyes with the woman named _Melissa._ Derek was caught between gapping and answering in jumbled words. This woman as beautiful, but up close, she was—Stop. Stop it.

 

Answer her.

 

“Whiskey,” Derek grunted.

 

A loud bang and stomping caught Derek’s attention. Melissa sighed in a grunt and put her hands to her hips.  The youn- Stiles came barreling in the same way she did over at the ward. Derek couldn’t keep from watching.

 

“Stiles, you’re late. L.A.T.E.” Melissa shook her head as she reached up for a half empty bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. Stiles rolled her eyes and slouched as she stood there placing a black apron on her thin waist.

 

“I know, Jackson called Matt and he followed me from where I ran,” Stiles was out of breath and still very disheveled. Stiles wore a button down coffee brown shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. She also wore tight black pants that might as well be her second skin. Derek tore his gaze from her to the shot glass in front of him. He gripped it between three fingers lazily.

 

“Sometimes I wi-” Stiles voice came to an abrupt stop. Derek saw her lean on the booth and place a hand her hip from the corner of his eye. Stiles scent was suddenly taut with sweet honey suckle and fresh picked apples. It was painful to Derek’s nose.

 

“You, I saw you.” Stiles says.

 

“Hale? Stiles you two practically grew up together,” Melissa said. Derek had to hold down his drink after taking it.

 

“Wha—no, he was in my Dad’s ward, I thought Dad had come back with someone to take creepier Peter. You said Hale, right?”

 

Derek had no other choice; he removed his dark hat and scowled. So much for not running into people.

 

“Yes,” Derek said. Vague, but it seemed to shut her up. Her eyes were wide and her cupid bow lips were slightly parted.

 

“He’s only a couple years older than you,” Melissa waggled her brow at Stiles. Stiles continued to stare at Derek. He shifted uncomfortably and took the whiskey bottle in his hand and poured another shot. He’s not doing this sober. Leroy knew the way to the old barn.

 

“Miss McCall!” Stiles said as she shifted her apron around on her waist, as is to adjust it. Derek found it adorable, she was so—well she was always moving. Always in motion; Melissa laughed and wiped down the booth then leaned against the booze holsters. Stiles was fiddling with her apron, _still_.

 

“Hale, swee-”

 

“Derek,” Derek corrected her. Melissa was slightly surprised, but she smiled.

 

“Derek, sweetheart, are you staying in town?” Melissa looked down at her gown and straightening it out needlessly. Derek crocked an eyebrow, he did plan on staying awhile on his family’s old farm, just a few days to resupplies, and feed Leroy.

 

“Just a few days,” Derek nods.

 

“Would you liked to come by for dinner tonight?” She smiled at him.

 

Derek’s breath hitched, he was surprised that he was being showed kindness. Melissa noticed and leaned towards him.

 

“Your mother and I were friends, I was her Meli, while she was my Ti,” Melissa laughed at her memory. She began to tell Derek about what they’d do when the sheriff wasn’t working nights or walking the valley. Derek smirked shortly at all the mentions of his mother’s reckless and carefree moments.

 

Eventually Derek noticed Stiles slip out. Derek shortly after excused himself and paid for his drinks. Melissa told him to show up before eight if he wanted dinner.

 

Outside the air was crisp and fresh compared to the day; Northern California was just a horrible place to be during the summers. Derek tilted his head up and took a sniff of the air. The scent of oak woods and dirt wafted his senses. Then, something sweeter. Apple-wood and honey suckle. Stiles.

 

Derek untied Leroy and tugged her along. He wasn’t following Stiles; humans didn’t know about werewolves. The Navajo though, they were all to excepting about it.

 

So Derek followed the scent blindly; Leroy would snort or grunt in his direction. She only did that when they were close to their home. _A_ home.

 

Derek found it strange when he made it to the pick-it fence that circled his family’s 40 acres; and Stiles was sitting on it. Her back to Derek, she was looking up at the moon. For a split second Derek thought Stiles might be a werewolf. But he would’ve smelled it on her.

 

She had, what looked like a guitar on her lap.

 

“Mom, I’ve been working on it, it’s not all great, but I figured every time I hit a breakthrough I’d come tell you,” Stiles voice was soft almost a whisper. If it wasn’t for Derek’s wolf hearing, he wouldn’t have heard her.

 

“So, I’ll start from the top and go until I don’t remember,” Stiles laughed as she adjusted the guitar. Derek petted Leroy as she began to fuss.

 

[ _Oh today I'm just a drop of water_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWcGtLblBxs)

__  
And I'm running down a mountainside  
  


_Come tomorrow I'll be in the ocean_ __  
  


_I'll be rising with the morning tide_ __  
  
There's a ghost upon the moor tonight  
  


_Now it's in our house_ __  
  


_When you walked into the room just then_ __  
  


_It's like the sun came out_

It was brilliance to Derek’s ears. Considering that his hearing is supernatural, and that should’ve hurt the hell out of his ears. It didn’t, it was beautiful and soft.

 

“I get stuck—I wish you—well, I can’t really work on it by myself, Mom.” Stiles voice was cracked and a little sniffled. Derek figured it wasn’t something Stiles has completely healed or dealt with.

 

Leroy whines loud enough for Stiles to turn around. Her hair swinging from on shoulder to the other.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t—I wasn’t sure you’d remember this path. I’m really--” Stiles was trailing off as she made her way off the fence. She was tumbling all over herself and hitting the guitar on and against the fence. Derek had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling.

 

Stiles finally made it off and slid the strap over and slid her guitar to her back. She straightened and dusted her clothes. She avoided Derek’s eye contact and started holes into her boots. She played with a strand of her hair.

 

“I’m- Uh, really sorry. I—I come here to just vent. Or, uh, you know,” Stiles had jerky movements, like she wasn’t sure what she was pointing at or what she was doing. “I was just—I hit. You don’t need to know that, Uh, well, see you around?” Stiles strode off pasted Derek and Leroy. Derek watched her leave from over his shoulder. She looked back once and that was enough for Derek to believe he—What was he thinking? He was leaving in a couple of days. He didn’t have time for one night flings.

 

He preferred to be alone anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! (: Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh and yes, the song is new and what not. But I figured that this would be something Stiles would sing. It's a great song, so I favored it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
